Definitions of Red
by mint-moonbeams
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, and as hormones rage people clash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
Outside the dreary sky threatened rain-again. Brianne, a girl with long, tied back brown hair, lots of makeup, and a bored face looked gloomily out the window. She might have been pretty if it weren't for her expression. "Oh, my god, how the hell am I supposed to go to parties and stuff when its always threatening to rain and, like, totally ruin my makeup?" she asked snobbily to no one. "I think I'm gonna cry. No wait, I can't. My mascara will, like, totally run."   
Suddenly she heard the mailboy drop of the mail. Quickly, she went to the front door and gave him a wink and a seductive smile before coming out to grab the new mail. He flushed and gave a short wave before speed- walking to the next house. She chuckled to herself and looked at the mail. Nothing interesting.   
But wait. What was this? A letter addressed to her in green ink. She read it. "'Dear Ms. Harp, congratulations on being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' What the hell is up with this? Didn't my cousin Layla get one of these letters a few years back? But, she's my age." She looked at the letter boredly for a minute, scanning it quickly. "Humph," she said after a time, and tossed it on the table in the kitchen without a second glance, "These people must not be known for their punctuality."   
After a month spent getting all of her things at Diagon Alley, it was only a short time before the train arrived to pick her up. Her parents lavishing her with goodbye hugs and kisses, she got on the train and sat in one of the front cars, where everyone else was.   
"Hey there," she said to the group.  
"Yo sup," said a few back, nodding, while the rest waved hellos.  
"Brianne!" Layla said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Decided to drop by," Brianne said with a sigh and a wink towards the boys. "Just to check out the guys and see how great this school of yours really is."  
"So you got an acceptance letter?" Layla asked.  
"Well duh," Brianne said, rolling her eyes.   
Brianne was soon chatting away with everyone and had soon developed a little group of followers. However, just before the train was starting to roll, a boy with messy black hair and startling green eyes walked past, keeping his eyes firmly ahead of him. Just as he passed out of the compartment, Brianne asked, "Hey, who was that?"  
"Harry Potter," one of the girls said indifferently. "He's 15, in our year, Brianne. Though I'm not sure you want to be around him. He's known to have angry outbursts all the time."  
"Sounds like my kind of guy," Brianne said with a flirty smirk. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm off to have a chat with him."  
"Careful!" another girl warned. "He's got one hell of a bitch on his side."  
"Nothing I can't handle," Brianne said with a wink. "What's her name?"  
"Hermione Granger," the girl replied.  
"Excellent, I now have the upper hand," Brianne said, and walked out of the compartment.   
When she got to one of the last compartments, she saw Harry there with a bushy-haired girl who must be Hermione and a freckly, redheaded boy whom Brianne thought might be some fun to emotionally manipulate later on. She opened the compartment door and walked in, surveying the now startled group. "Yo, sup?" she asked coolly.  
"Sup," Harry replied. "You look new."  
"Yeah, Hogwarts found out about me a little late," Brianne said indifferently, surveying her perfectly oval fingernails. She looked up. "So, what's a group like you doing at the back of the train? People might get suspicious." She cast a glance in Harry's direction and winked. He seemed to thick to have picked it up, however.  
"Who cares what people think?" the bushy-haired girl said defensively.  
"Ahh yes, I know all about you," Brianne said with a sly smile and a dangerous glint in her heavily lidded eyes. "Hermione Granger."  
Hermione flushed. "How do you know my name?" Hermione demanded.  
"Oh, I just know these things," Brianne said mysteriously, then cast a look in Harry's direction. "You're Harry Potter. I like your scar, by the way. Very nice."  
Harry flushed and murmured a "thanks."  
Dammit, I don't know the red-heads name, Brianne thought, but she didn't need to worry, for she seemed to have ensnared him quickly and he was eager to not be left out. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said.  
"Of course you are," Brianne said, raising one arched eyebrow. "Who else would you be?" Ron's ears turned red and he quickly looked down at his shoes.  
Hermione, however, was not at all pleased with this new girl. "You've introduced us for us, now introduce yourself," she snapped.  
"Me? I'm Brianne Harp, diva witch extraordinaire," Brianne said with a little pose. "You'd be best to watch out for me, Granger," she added in an undertone so Hermione was the only one who could hear. "Your boys are mine." She smiled mischievously.  
"Bitch," Hermione said under her breath, glaring at Brianne. "I can take you on any day in a match of wits."  
"Oh, can you?" Brianne asked confidently, raising her eyebrows but still keeping the same cool expression. She was now aware that Harry and Ron were hanging on her every word, and could hear both clearly. Obviously this Hermione girl was not used to being beaten at brains. "Alright then, I can take you on-even without four years of wizard training behind me." She smirked and Hermione flushed angrily.   
Suddenly, a gray cat came in, its bright blue eyes watching everyone. It rubbed its head against Brianne's leg. "Hello, Pericleus," she said, picking him up and scratching him behind the ear. He purred. "How are you? See my new acquaintances? Harry, Ron, and.Hermione." She pretended to forget the girl's name temporarily just to infuriate her. Sure enough, it worked.   
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Brianne said, "I really must get back to where all the excitement is. My fan club misses me." She winked at Harry and Ron, smirked at Hermione, and left.   
"I hate her already," Hermione snarled, still glaring at the door.  
"You hate anyone who's better than you," Ron snapped back.  
"She is not better than me!" Hermione screeched, whirling around to fling her wrath on Ron.  
"Hermione, calm down," Harry said smoothly. "It shouldn't bother you that we like her. It's not like you're going out with either of us anyways, and we barely even know her."  
"Yeah, you're still talking to good ol' Vicky," Ron sneered nastily.  
"His name is Victor!" Hermione cried shrilly, and stomped out of the compartment.  
"Wow, a fight before we've set foot on Hogwarts' grounds," Harry said, sounding mildly surprised. "I'm impressed."  
"Shouldn't be," Ron said, giving a hollow laugh. "It's bound to happen when a girl like Brianne suddenly challenges Hermione in every single department. If it wasn't for Brianne's confidence in the intelligence section I don't think Hermione would have been so infuriated."   
Once at the school Brianne said good-bye to her new group and walked in with the first years, leading them like a queen bee. When the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool, Brianne waited her turn. Finally, "Harp, Brianne!"   
"Hope she makes it to Gryffindor," Ron muttered to Harry, who agreed.   
Brianne walked confidently up to the stool and sat down, sending Harry another wink before the black inside of the hat fell over her eyes.  
"Ahh, yes, I see where you are, yes of course." the hat said in her ear. "Yes, lots of intelligence, but hardly any loyalty, hmm.brave yes, but in an ignorant way, you won't admit you're human enough to be hurt, now that's a strange sort of bravery.ahh, but a great deal of ambition, but where should you go? Well, I know. It's got to be." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Gryffindor!"  
  
Everyone cheered, especially the Gryffindor table. Brianne almost laughed out loud at the look on Harry's face of an ear to ear smile and the look of silent adoration on "that, that-oh that one boy's name, with the red hair" Brianne thought.  
  
She gave a sort of half smile, which the Gryffindors took as a smile that she was glad to be there, but shy, and the rest of the houses took as a sadness that she was in Gryffindor.  
  
As she passed by all the tables, Brianne tried to look at everyone with a soft smile, and she could feel on the pairs of eyes looking at her from behind.  
  
One boy didn't stare at her like all the others did. "What's this! Why isn't he idolizing me like everyone else?!?" she thought. The boy was busily inspecting his perfect nails. "Hmm.I like the hair, blonde is so in, and.oh my god! I don't think it's bleached. And.nice muscles I must admit, but he won't notice me.must be a thing with the Slytherins.Oh well, I love a challenge."  
  
Finally she made her way over to the Gryffindor table, where the red headed boy and Harry shoved Hermione off the bench to make a place for Brianne.  
  
"Oh you two, yours such gentleman." Brianne smiled at both of them, and the red headed boy blushed deep crimson.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Brianne turned to Hermione and smirked. "Did I, uh, take your spot?"  
  
"That's okay," Harry answered just as Hermione opened her mouth to yell. "Hermione can sit somewhere else.Hermione, go sit by the Creevy brothers, okay?"  
  
Her face went beet red as she turned to sit between two boys that looked smallish and furry, like rats.  
  
Brianne didn't know what wasn't funnier during the meal Ron (so THAT'S what the boys name is. Brianne thought) spilling his goblet of pumpkin juice on her plate or Harry spending the rest of the night yelling at him and apologizing to Brianne because they were both so embarrassed.  
  
Finally the feast ended, and the prefects who turned out to be (ironically) Hermione and Ron led Brianne up to the Gryffindor common room. She was certain Hermione would've left her behind if Harry and Ron hadn't been right behind her the entire time.  
  
The common room looked, big and comfy, and Brianne was so tired she almost fell asleep in one of the cushy couches.  
  
Looking up at the big staircases that led to her knew room, Brianne smiled with a new idea. "So," she said. "Which one of you big boys wanna help me carry my bags to my new room?"  
  
All the boys started volunteering, till Hermione said with a tight smile, "I'm sorry, didn't you know? Boys can't go up into the girls dormitory."  
  
"Too bad. Guess I'll just have to go up to theirs and visit them, won't I boys?" Brianne quirked an eyebrow at Harry, Ron, and the rest of the boys there.  
  
Hermione looked like she was about to scream, but she managed to control herself. She grabbed one of Brianne's bags, muttered "I'll help you, you little." then started up the stairs. Halfway up her hand 'slipped' and the suitcase fell open at the foot of the stair.  
  
Brianne wasn't surprised. "Hermione," she whispered with a little tear in her voice, "How could you do that?"  
  
Hermione stuttered not knowing how to counter someone when they weren't yelling.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione horrified, and everyone stepped around her. "To hell with Dumbledore's rules," Harry said and muttered a quick spell under his breath. It seemed to work, so he grabbed two of the bags and dashed up the stairs. Ron quickly followed taking two more and the one at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
By now the staircase was shaking in its want to turn back into a slide, and by the time Harry and Ron were done the spell seemed to crack, and the stairs turned back to normal.  
  
Brianne smiled the biggest smile she could muster while laughing inside. "Oh thank you both so much!" She gave the both a big hug and an innocent peck on the cheek.  
  
Hermione sat glowering in the corner, and as Brianne passed her she whispered under her breath, "Guess your plan didn't work did it? Too late, they're all mine."  
  
Stripping off her robe and pulling on a nightgown only took a matter minutes. She fell asleep almost as quickly, with the sound of Hermione gnashing her teeth together two beds over to lull Brianne to sleep. 


	3. The End

To our dear, beloved readers and reviewers:  
  
For those of you who have commented on our story, we are grateful and it has helped us to realize quite a few things.  
  
One of which is that you obviously don't understand what's going on.  
  
This story was not meant to be serious. It was not meant to be taken seriously. The characters were supposed to be out of character, and our main goal was to create a totally impossible, overly-emotional soap-opera type fanfic.  
  
Consider a few of the other fanfics that have been posted on fanfiction.net: the romances between Hermione and Snape, Ginny and Draco, Draco and Hermione, etc. These characters are obviously out of character, for in the reality of the stories it is virtually impossible for them to even say "hi" to each other in a friendly manner.  
  
Not to mention the age difference between Snape and Hermione.  
  
As for grammar; ours is not the only story with poor grammar, therefore we figured that it would not be such a big deal. We were mistaken.  
  
Finally, Brianne: we received an incredible amount of slamming on Brianne's part. Once again, she was supposed to be like that: she was going to be the Queen Bee, the perfect one, just to be annoying, just because the main goal of the story was to be totally off, and, in our hopes, funny to our readers.  
  
Once again, we were mistaken.  
  
We apologize for the inconvenience, but hoped that if you had really hated the story so much you would not have bothered with the second chapter, as many of you apparently did anyways.  
  
If you were really so bored, you should have gotten off the computer and read a good book-one of the actual Harry Potter books, for example. 


End file.
